Freddy y mrpickles 2
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Es la noche de Halloween en Sprinwood y Freddy está dispuesto a disfrutarla junto con su nuevo amigo GORE


Era la noche de Halloween, Sprinwood, usualmente desierta se llenaba lentamente de turistas curiosos que durante el día, visitaban la calle que había causado tantas leyendas urbanas, mientras llevaban con ellos cámaras con el objetivo de encontrar al famoso demonio de Sprinwood.  
No muy lejos de allí en el mundo de los sueños Freddy observaba cómo la gente,se adentraba en el pueblo preparándose para una noche de terror sin que el pudiera evitarlo.- ¿Y esa cara Krueger?- preguntó el endemoniado canino a su nuevo dueño.- Halloween es lo que me pasa, todos los años un considerable número de jóvenes viene por las leyendas urbanas del pueblo en este día, y yo no puedo hacer nada porque no puedo salir del mundo de los sueños.- observó alrededor descubriendo un torso humano abierto con órganos dentro en bastante buen acercó a este y hundiendo el hocico en la carne empezó a desgarrarla comiéndose los pulmones de lo que había sido una chica rubia fijó en Freddy, él era más que su dueño, era su amigo, alguien con quien no necesitaba esconder su naturaleza satánica, y quien lo había salvado tres meses atrás.-Sabes Fred, tal vez,pueda ayudarte.- El demonio se giró hacia su cánido amigo,- Yo puedo ir al mundo humano y usar mis poderes allí, eso es lo que tú quieres, se que existe un hechizo con el que tú podrías hacer lo darte parte de mi poder para que puedas ir al mundo humano y usar tus poderes allí.- Freddy lo miró curioso y fascinado, Mr. Pickles miró a Fred y sonrió permitiendo la visión de sus blancos, largos y afilados dientes de los que goteaban ríos de sangre.  
Estaba preparado, ambos se encontraban dentro de un símbolo satánico, que representaba una estrella de cinco puntas pintada con sangre fresca de una virgen a la que Freddy había asesinado días antes, dio una vuelta alrededor de Freddy y se posicionó frente a él, dió unas cuantas arcadas haciendo que un líquido negro como el alquitrán fluyera de su boca, lentamente se convirtió en una masa similar a la sangre y envolvió a Freddy hasta la última fibra de sus calderas se oscurecieron y una brisa siniestra sopló entre las tuberí volvió a materializarse con algunos cambios, como la mejora de la visión nocturna de Fred y el cambió de , Fred se encontraba vestido con su típico jersey y su sombrero, la diferencia es que ahora poseía una gabardina negra que le permitía ocultarse en las sombras, y un guante con unas cuchillas más renovadas y grandes.-¿Listo para la fiesta Krueger?- sonrió el perro de forma maligna...  
En Sprinwood, un hombre con gabardina y un sombrero que tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro paseaba por la calle Elm mirando a su la acera estaba repleta de adolescentes de 16 años o más que preparaban fiestas a base de alcohol y refrescos.-¿ Cuál es el plan?- preguntó el perro de forma disimulada, ya que consideraba que un perro satánico que pudiera hablar no era normal aún estando en plena noche de brujas.- Me haré pasar por un adolescente con la magia que me has vendido y apartaré a uno o dos y el resto ya lo conoces...- Freddy miró a los ojos de los cuales brillaban bajo la luz de la luna mientras jadeaba con la lengua fuera de su dentada mandíbula- Vaaale y también cogeré alguna chuche para tí.- el cánido dio un ladrido de alegrí usó sus poderes para transformarse en un chico de 17 años, de piel casi blanca, de pelo medio de un color negro y ropajes caminaron por la calzada para infiltrarse como un simple adolescente con su mascota, ambos sonrieron al pensar en la estupidez humana que poseían los presentes, ignorando el terror y la masacre que estaban a punto de desatar.  
Freddy y observaron a su alrededor, intentando ponerse de acuerdo para localizar a su víctima.- ¿Qué tal esa chica?- Freddy negó con la cabeza- Tiene pinta de animadora, nunca hablaría con un adolescente gótico, se llama estatus social.- el perro siguió observando hasta encontrar a una muchacha de ropas negras, medias de rejilla, tatuajes de calavera y un collar con un murciélago.- ¿Qué tal esa muchacha?- Es gótica, socialmente somos del mismo grupo, puede valer.- Fred se levantó de banco astillado en el que se había sentado para ir a hablar con ella, pero lo frenó.- No puedes acercarte a ella así como así, yo me encargo.- Dijo haciendo aparecer un collar y una correa de cuero negro alrededor de su cuello y empezando a correr en dirección a la muchacha - ¡Espera!- dijo Freddy viendo como su compañero salía corriendo hacia la chica, pensando que después de tanta discreción se pondría a devorar humanos como si no hubiese un mañana.  
se posicionó detrás de la chica y fingió darse un distraído cabezo con su pierna derecha ,la muchacha se giró revelando un rostro pálido con un pelo recogido en dos coletas de un color negro, con sus labios pintados de un morado oscuro y unos ojos recubiertos de sombra de ojos negros; vistiendo el corsé negro y una falda de tela fina con medias de rejilla y un collar de calavera.- Hola pequeño,- dijo ella de forma simpática acariciando a en la oreja izquierda-¿Te has perdido?-¡Pickles!- dijo Freddy disfrazado como un adolescente de pelo castaño junto con sus habituales ropajes a excepción del sombrero, el guante y que sus prendas estaban menos polvorientas y carcomidas por los años- ¿Es tuyo?- preguntó la chica sonriendo- si...- Freddy miró a Pickles quien le dió una mirada cómplice, ese era su plan hacer que la chica se acercara a él para alejarla de allí y después matarla.- Me llamo Sara, - dijo ella estrechándole la mano - Nunca te había visto por aquí.- Soy nuevo- mintió Freddy- acabo de mudarme en autocaravana y todavía duermo en el vehí mis padres viven en un hotel mientras yo preparo las cajas en mi cuarto..- Así que vives solo...- dijo Sara jugando con el cuello de su jersey y dándole al asesino una mirada de lujuria.- Podrías decirse que si.- afirmó el, notando las intenciones de la adolescente.-¿ Te gustaría que fuésemos a un lugar privado?- ella asintió de inmediato.  
Freddy la condujo hasta su antigua casa y la invitó a entrar, las paredes estaban mohosas y la habitación oscura, era el lugar perfecto.- He oído hablar de esta antiguo hogar del asesino de Sprinwood,¿Por eso me has traído aquí?- preguntó Sara.- Es un buen sitio para una fecha como ésta.- Sara rió divertida dirigiéndose al piso de arriba hasta un baño enmugrecido y mohoso.- Si de verdad existiera no nos dejaría entrar...- se marchó al dormitorio y se tumbó en la polvorientas colcha que algún día fue de un color azul cielo.- y desde luego si existiera él jamás dejaría que una virgen adolescente como yo se colara en su casa y se durmiera en su propia cama sin salir impune¿Verdad?- Freddy se rió mostrando unos afilados dientes a la chica quien se retiró asustada de la cama mientras contemplaba como Freddy se mostraba con su forma original- Tienes razón...- fue lo último que escucho antes de que Freddy clavase sus afiliadas garras en el estómago de la muchacha, está se estremeció y escupió un charco de sangre que quedó entre sus pies y los de Freddy,estaba en shock, hace apenas unos segundos hablaba con un muchacho en una simple casa abandonada, y ahora estaba siendo atravesada por cinco cuchillas frente al mismísimo Freddy Krueger.Él se apartó de ella, quien salió corriendo por las escaleras, Freddy agarró la alfombra que las recubria mientras la chica bajaba al primer piso, estiró la tela y la muchacha cayó por las escaleras provocándose una fractura en el brazo derecho y rompiéndose la nariz que ahora parecía disolverse en grandes chorros de sangre, mientras se recuperaba del golpe intentó ponerse en pie acabando a cuatro patas en el suelo de espaldas a Krueger, no pudo percibir a un cánido a su lado debido a que tenía la visión borrosa, cuando notó que un aire húmedo y cálido la golpeaba en el cuello se volteó viendo la diabólica sonrisa del animal que emitía unos gruñidos profundos y perturbadores mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente último que vio de aquel aterrador monstruo fueros sus afiliadas mandíbulas acercándose a ella mientras emitía un grito de terror.  
Al otro lado de la puerta los demás visitantes observaban la puerta con temor y curiosidad, mientras un inquietante silencio reinaba en el ranura fue ensanchándose según la puerta se abría mostrando una completa segundos solo hubo silencio, pero no duró mucho un voraz y hambriento de sangre se abalanzó contra el primer adolescente que vio arrancándole la piel de la cara y provocándole un grito de dolor y horror provocando gritos y una estampidia de adolescentes que intentaron huir al ver un humo negro apoderarse del pueblo. Era Freddy, que camuflado en la nube negra se materializó frente a los pocos adolescentes que quedaron para después convertirse en el famoso asesino.  
Los chicos empezaron a correr con la intención de escapar de Freddy, pero este, convertido en una masa negra viscosa capaz de solidificarse. El demonio se derramó por la carretera persiguiendo a los adolescentes alzándose en unos filosos pinchos que los atravesaban derramando sus tripas y sangre por la calzada, impactando las filosas espinas de su cuerpo en los muchachos mientras su mascota se bañaba en los restos de sus víctimas y se los comían.  
, vio a un adolescente correr a su lado y pensó que él también podía divertirse con sus poderes materializó una motosierra y la puso a funcionar para lanzarla contra él resto de chicos, haciendo que dos personas se partieran en dos desde la cintura, tras esto se acercó a ellos y tiró del extremo inferior de sus vértebras para arrancarles la columna y sacudirlas salpicando se su suave pelaje de sangre caliente espesa y roja, después lanzó los huesos con tal fuerza que se rompieron en miles de fragmentos al chocar contra el suelo.  
Justo cuando iba a atacar al resto de los que aún se veía en la lejanía huyendo Freddy lo detuvo.- ¡No! Los necesito vivios para que difundan mi leyenda y mantenerme vivo.-  
Freddy se agachó a los cadáveres para sacarles los ojos y guardarlos en una bolsa,- volvamos a casa, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.- Freddy miró a y le lanzó uno de los ojos azules de la última víctima a la que se los había sacado para que se lo comiera a modo de golosina. - Vámonos, creo que ya nos hemos divertido mucho por ahora... 


End file.
